looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Person to Bunny
Person to Bunny is a 1960 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot In his Hollywood home Bugs is being interviewed on the TV show People to People with Cedric R. Burrows (a knock-off of the Edward R. Murrow series, Person to Person). As Bugs is interviewed, he is greeted with a knock on the door and it is Daffy Duck who shows up. Knowing that Bugs is being interviewed, Daffy decides to get in on the action, but Bugs doesn't want Daffy in on it making Daffy mad. Burrows now is asking how Bugs has outsmarted Elmer Fudd over the years and Bugs says questionably "Elmer Fudd smart?" and says that he is stupid and his I.Q. was P.U. Elmer is watching People to People at home and when he hears Bugs saying that he was stupid, he is now very angry and blows his top and decides to come over to settle the score with Bugs. So Elmer comes over, and Bugs stops the interview and decides to settle with Elmer. Elmer tells Bugs that he has five seconds to apologize to him for calling him stupid or he will shoot, and when Elmer begins to shoot, Bugs puts a carrot in the gun and it backfires on him. Meanwhile, Daffy is singing an Al Jolson song as Bugs is watching. Bugs decides to show Daffy a TV camera but it is actually rifle which Elmer sticks out through the door and shoots Daffy, leaving him with a bent beak. Daffy is now jealous of Bugs and starts imitating him with a rabbit suit eating a carrot and mocking Bugs and says that anyone can do what he does. Elmer then comes back. When Daffy starts to walk out, he is shot by Elmer thinking that it was Bugs and then Daffy points to Bugs and Elmer chases Bugs outside. Back at Bugs' home and noticing that Bugs is gone, Daffy decides to go all out for Mr. Burrows and decides to do a song and dance number. Outside, Bugs outsmarts Elmer by spinning him around in a log near a cliff and Elmer has no way out. Bugs left Elmer there, and returned to his interview. Daffy is still doing his song and dance number when Bugs returns and Bugs decides to get rid of Daffy by letting him be on TV. Bugs mentions to Daffy that there will be 40 million people watching the show. When Daffy hears this, he gets stage fright and faints. Bugs fans Daffy and tells Burrows, "Good night, Mr. Burrows," and Mr. Burrows says, "Good night, Bugs." Availability * (1990) VHS - Ocean's 11 (1960) (part of Warner Night at the Movies) * (1996) VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl (cropped to widescreen) * (2018) DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck * (2019) DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Collection Volume 1 Censorship * On ABC's The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show, two scenes were edited out of this cartoon: ** Bugs plugging Elmer's gun, causing it to backfire on Elmer. ** Bugs convincing Daffy that Elmer's rifle is a camera, and Daffy getting shot. * On the syndicated version of The Merrie Melodies Show, the second scene cut entirely on ABC was shown, but replaced the actual scene of Daffy getting shot with a still shot of Bugs (the first scene was shown uncut on the syndicated Merrie Melodies Show). Notes * This is the final cartoon to have Arthur Q. Bryan as the voice of Elmer Fudd. Bryan died in November 1959. * Burrows was voiced by Daws Butler. * Due to the long production time for theatrical cartoons, the cartoon's pop culture reference had become out of date in 1960. In real life, Edward R. Murrow had left Person to Person and was replaced by Charles Collingwood. A similar "outdated reference" problem previously occurred with "Wild Wild World" earlier that year. At the time that cartoon was released in theaters, Wide Wide World got cancelled. Gallery Person_to_Bunny_Lobby_Card.png|Lobby Card 513JvkbYIcL.jpg|Lobby Card TV Title Cards Screenshot_20190906-200858.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' External Links * "Person to Bunny" at SuperCartoons.net * "Person to Bunny" at B99.TV * "Person to Bunny" on the SFX Resource Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1960 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton Category:DVD Widescreen Cropped Cartoons